Demon Lamia/Albina
Albina is a friendly Demon Lamia. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Aha, I'm going to wrap around you!" "I hate scylla. Why must they wriggle so much?!" "The world has been somewhat gloomy lately." "The three Monster Lords do not appear to be fighting each other yet. My life is important, so I don't want to get involved." "I'm a noble Demon Lamia! The blood of a yoma is mixed with my own!" "I'll crush you with my flail!" "A Lamia's flail is heavy!" "I wonder if the Queen Lamia's seat will remain vacant...? I wish someone could take her place." "A purple lamia is a testament to their kind! Please show some respect!" "Isn't there anything fun to do?" "I'll give you my tail." (+1 Devilish Snake Tail) "Please accept this money!" (+ 1590G) "I got this snake from a Medusa, why don't you keep it?" (+1 Medusa Snake) "Give me some echo grass!" (Give 1 Echo Grass) *Yes - "Yay!" (+20 Affinity) *No - "No fair!" "Give me some money!" (Give 954G) *Yes - "Yay!" (+25 Affinity) *No - "No fair!" *Not enough money - "...You don't have any?　Are you worthless?" "Give me a sausage!" (Give 1 Sausage) *Yes - "Yay!" (+30 Affinity) *No - "No fair!" "Hey, do you have a favorite food? Mine's semen!" *Meat - "I like meat too!" (+10 Affinity) *Vegetables - "Are vegetables delicious...?" *Semen! - "This human is disgusting!" (-5 Affinity) "Lamia or scylla, you like Lamias more, right...?" *I like lamias - "That's right, ahaha!" (+10 Affinity) *I like scylla - "I hate this human!" (-5 Affinity) *I like myself - "This human is disgusting!" (-5 Affinity) "I'm not just a lamia, but a Demon Lamia. You know what that means...?" *You also have the power of a yoma - "Yes, I also have the power of a yoma. I'll show you plenty!"" (+10 Affinity) *You're actually a man - "I am not! That was rude of you!" (-5 Affinity) *I don't know - "As the name Demon implies, I also have the power of a yoma. I'll show you plenty!" "I like to coil around! Do you like being coiled up?" *I like it - "What should I do? Should I wrap around you?" (+10 Affinity) *I don't like it - "Well then, I'll wrap around you until you like being coiled up!" *Coiling is scary - "Ahaha, I'll coil around you slowly! I'll make you even more afraid!" (+10 Affinity) "What do you think is the most noble race? It's lamia, isn't it...?" *Lamia - "You know it. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Scylla - "Huh? What are you talking about...? Are your eyes messed up?" (-5 Affinity) *Human - "Humans aren't bad, but... I wouldn't say they're the most noble..." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Albina: "I have to ambush some scylla today... That aside, do you have any business with me?"" With Anastasia: Anastasia: "You...look like a rather wicked lamia." Albina: "That's because I'm a demon lamia. I'm really bad since I'm a demon. ♪" Anastasia: "Exactly how bad are you?" Albina: "Look...umm, my body is colored purple... It's got strange patterns..." Anastasia: "That doesn't particularly make you bad..." With Midzuki: Albina: "Being a shrine maiden means you have to be ascetic, right? You really want to your unleash your desires, don't you?" Midzuki: "I-I'm nothing like that..." Albina: "Unleash your worldly desires. ♪ Stain yourself with greed. ♪" Midzuki: "Auuu...! P-please stop...!" With Miriam: Albina: "Demon scylla... Even though we're both demons, lamias and scylla are mutual enemies." Miriam: "Likewise, I loathe lamias. But aren't we allies fighting against a common threat?" Albina: "We're joining forces, as fellow demons... Isn't it amusing?" Miriam: "Yes, demons are going to save the world. I'm getting really enthusiastic for this. ♪" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Albina: "I'm good at juggling!" Albina is juggling! ...But nobody is watching her. happens 2nd Action: Albina: "Roll rollll ♪" Albina rolled around! The enemy's body was caught in their long snake tail! enemies take damage 3rd Action: Albina: "I hate Scylla..." Albina is complaining to herself... happens 4th Action: Albina: "Ufufu ♪" Albina sends a flirtatious glance at Enemy!" to seduce random enemy. 5th Action: Albina: "This is delicious! ♪" Albina presents a gift! Sausage Category:Monsters Category:Lamias Category:Artist: SugaMon Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Yoma